1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved and simplified method for mounting keys, pads, rings and valves on wind instruments such as saxophones, clarinets, flutes, piccolos, oboes, English horns, bassoons and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,744,435 and 3,145,610 are related to the present application.
Musical instruments of this type are generally referred to as woodwind instruments. They are tubes penetrated at predetermined points with holes. These holes can be covered or uncovered with the fingers or thumbs or associated padded keys. The sequence in which these holes are closed or opened determines the pitch of the instrument.
The padded keys associated with these holes, known as tone holes, must be forced into an open or closed position by spring tension. To do this, an internally mounted torque spring is used as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,435: Apparatus for mounting keys, pads and the like of musical instruments, issued May 8, 1956, to T. M. Anderson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,610 relates to a device which provides means by which tension of the torque spring could be selectively increased or decreased by an automatic locking system. This patent was issued to T. M. Anderson et al Aug. 25, 1964.
Past applications of the torque spring principle have involved the use of a number of parts. This added to the complexity of the key mounting structure. These several parts did nothing to enhance the advantages of the internally mounted torque spring. The complexity of the applications made the unit more susceptible to damage by trauma. The repairs required to restore the instrument to playing condition proved time consuming and costly. The complicated device in previous applications was vulnerable and even delicate.